The present invention relates to a recognition system for which recognizes a plurality of continuous hand-written characters.
A conventional character recognition system recognizes each one character in each recognizing operation cycle. Before the recognizing operation, the system segments a plurality of hand-written continuous characters (i.e., input script writing) into individual characters. The following methods have been proposed for such character segmentation.
In an "end-key" method, an end-key is depressed every time each character has been written, and the script writing up to the depression of the end-key is segmented as a single character. In a "time-out" method, a certain period of time (a pause) is inserted from one script character to the next script character, and the first script character is segmented as a single character. In a "character-rim" method, each character is written within a characterrim and script writing in each character-rim is segmented as a single character.
Thus, the conventional system has required a user to conduct some operation such as depressing an end key, providing a pause, or writing words within the rims in order to segment the characters. As a result, it has not been possible to recognize a plurality of continuously written characters having no break between consecutive characters.